


A Night at The Roses

by Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, lowkey songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff/pseuds/Magical_Girl_Wanda_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anyone can become the biggest star a kingdom has ever seen, it is almost certain that they weren't always that way and probably had a few hangups along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at The Roses

Being incorporeal really limited one’s opportunities. Sure the body Alphys had made him was rudimentary, just a rough prototype, one of the legs had the unfortunate habit of locking if he put too much pressure on it, and he wasn’t sure about how well attached his left hand was. But he didn’t care, this was going to be his first performance ever, and even if he had butterflies in his stomach for his grand er, not-so-grand debut. He checked his face in the mirror, he was still unsure about some of the liberties that Alphys had taken with his appearance, his eyes were a bit too large, and he wasn’t 100% on the fact that his nose was barely a sliver of metal,just like the humans in those cartoons that she’d watch. She had said that she had made him the best Bishie that she could and that, “Every uke would want you as their seme,” but that just sounded like nonsense to him. He had tried to apply makeup to his face but it just didn’t stay on his metal face. He had settled for some rather gloppy glitter glue and the scrapings from the bottom of the paint that he and Alphys had used to make posters for his show. He took more glue and applied another strip of false eyelashes that he had cut out of craft paper to his eyelid. There you go Hapstablook, that's more like it. He examined his face in the mirror one more time.  
“You got this, you’ve been practicing for this for the past month, you’re gonna do fine,” he said looking at a note that Alphys had given him.  
“You got this Hapstablook, knock em dead, even though you are in the storage closet of some greasy spoon and have absolutely no idea of what to do ”.

Papyrus sat at a table, he was bursting with excitement over the prospect of actually having a real date, he had even sprung for the premium generic Bishie cream. He didn’t even notice that his date hadn’t arrived, for forty five minutes since he had arrived at the old bar. He had heard that the old owner was going to be selling it soon to some hotshot from the capital city. Papyrus wasn’t sure if he should be sad that the old place was going away, or exited that something new was going to happen in the sleepy little town of Snowdin.  
“She’ll be here any minute,I can feel it”, Papyrus stated as he turned around to look at the door. “Any minute now, any minute, I can feel it in my bones”

“Ok thirty minutes to showtime,” Hapstablook hummed as he oiled his wonky knee and checked his last minute paint job in the mirror again, it had dried kinda funny and was flaking off. Hapstablook had given up on fixing it because every time he tried to apply more it’d make the paint already underneath dry slower. and just get messy, his eyelashes had already gotten heavy with paint and the original black paper had become covered in the neon pink paint, covering the original black paper. He shrugged it off in the music videos Alphys had shown him he had seen human artists wearing even stranger makeup and costumes than his. At least by human standards he wouldn’t look that odd right? Like there was that one guy with the lightning bolt on his face, man he seemed so cool. Hapstablook checked his makeup one last time and then grabbed that Guitar that Alphys had fished out of the river. All those guys had guitars, even though Hapstablook had little idea as how to play it. It still would be best if he just had one as a prop. He strummed it a couple of times and even though it was missing two strings and was horridly out of tune he tried to find some sounds that at least sounded nice on it.

Papyrus was growing restless it had been a hour and a half and his date hadn’t shown up. Even though it really wasn’t much of his thing Papyrus couldn’t help but feel as if maybe she hadn’t even bothered to came. The owner was getting pushy too, he had just sat in his restaurant for a really long time and hadn’t ordered anything. Papyrus ended up ordering another root beer (now with 30% more real roots!) and a single cheeseburger. He knew that it wouldn’t be very good, the old guy wasn’t really that good of a cook and was probably pretty burnt out on the whole cooking thing, but anything to stay longer just on the off chance that she would show up. Papyrus sipped on his root beer while he waited for his burger, it was taking an awfully long time and he was wondering what was up. 

Suddenly the lights in the restaurant dimmed except for one rather dim spotlight illuminating a small stage in the corner. The waitress walked up on to it holding a microphone stand. She placed the stand down, and then grabbed an old microphone out of a box on the stage, she messed around with the sound stuff for a while, eventually resulting in her sending a awful screech through the empty restaurant. Papyrus put his hands over his ear holes but because he didn’t have any flesh covering his hands it didn’t really do much help.

“Ladies and oh I guess it’s just gentleman,” the waitress proclaimed over the ageing sound equipment.

“The Snowdin Grill proudly presents tonight’s musical artist!” She took a crumpled piece of paper out of her apron pocket and squinted at it.  
“HAPSTABLOOK AND THE FABULOUS HARMONIC SYMPHONIC DEVICE!”

Papyrus began to cheer wildly even though he had no idea who the monster that the waitress was talking about. He was just happy. Suddenly the room went dark and Papyrus heard the sound of high heeled shoes on the greasy grimy carpet. Then the lights went back up and a metalic monster stood on the stage, one unlike anything Papyrus had seen. He was pretty tall and kinda shaped like a skeleton, like his middle wasn’t just a spine and his legs were not just bones. His face was sculpted oddly for a skeleton too, like he had a weird pointy bump in between his eyes where Papyrus had a hole. His face was caked in paint and glitter he wore a sparkly pink cape and a feather boa. He was holding a oddly shaped box on a stick with a hole in it, and even though he was really weird looking Papyrus couldn’t help but look.

“Greetings beauties and,oh I guess it’s just gentlebeauty, I am Hapstablook and I am here to umm, I guess sing songs and stuff!” He half blurted half muttered into the staticky microphone.

“And a one! And a two! And a one two three four!” 

He started plucking random strings on his box thing.  
“No, no wait that’s not how it’s supposed to go,” He whispered, unaware that the microphone was still picking it all up.  
“Ah here we go,”he said as he managed to make a chord that was pleasing to listen too.  
He strummed that same chord a bunch of times, which really didn’t do much.  
“Ziggy played guitar, jammin good with Web and Gilly! No wait that’s not how the first part went, it sounded different. oh ah I know what song this is!”  
“ You remind me of the babe!”  
“No that one needs a bunch of monsters to sing it, oh I’ve got it”  
“People stared… argh! it changes after that chord and I have no idea how…”  
He looked up from his box thing and saw the reality of the situation. He was alone, on stage, hadn’t prepared anything, and to add insult to injury there was only one other monster in the entire restaurant.  
“Woo, yes! Alright!” Papyrus screamed at him. “Bravo! Bravo!”  
What was this? Hapstablook thought to himself, he enjoys it, maybe this isn’t as big of a fiasco as I had thought, and this perked the aspiring diva and gave him courage to continue.  
“Ok ok ok, no more messing around! The show must go on!” He cheered, even though the microphone garbled it with static.  
Hapstablook didn’t even care anymore, he just sung whatever song that popped into his head and accompanied it with random notes and chords on the guitar.  
“Wham! Bam! Thank you Ma'am!” he sang into the microphone finishing his concert.  
He looked around, wondering if with that pitiful performance he had given, this place denied his request for confetti cannons and everything but he was worried more if his first fan had left during his pitiful attempt at a show.  
“Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!” Papyrus yelled as he attempted to clap his bony hands. He sure was excited, even though there really was no reason to be.  
“ Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!” he continued.  
“I’m glad you liked it I’ll be here all week!” Hapstablook chirped, his fan continued to cheer as he led himself to the storage closet to take off his costume. Smiling at Papyrus as he left.

The next night Papyrus came back even though the show was only a very minor improvement than the one last night, like he had attempted to actually learn to play a song on his guitar. Even though he was just bullshitting the whole thing Papyrus enjoyed it. The same thing happened the next night, and the one after that and the one after that and the one after that. Hapstablook couldn’t be happier at this, he knew that he was getting better at playing and performing.  
“Thank you kind audience member! The next show is devoted to you!” Hapstablook said coyly winking at Papyrus.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, how about tomorrow I’ll get all of Snowdin in here for your last show tomorrow!” Papyrus replied not really know what he was saying.  
“You mean you’d really do that for me?” Hapstablook asked.  
“Yes I the Great Papyrus will make it so” Papyrus shouted as he left the restaurant.  
Hapstablook really didn’t know how to react to that, but boy Papyrus was passionate about him.  
With the help of Sans err, he really didn’t seem to help at all but he just tagged along but Sans was still there Papyrus somehow managed to get all of Snowdin at the old bar and grill for the concert. Before the show Papyrus headed backstage, err to the storage closet where Hapstablook was allowed to prepare in.  
“Oh hello,my biggest fan, how are things going?’ Hapstablook asked papyrus as he finished applying his own version of the makeup that lightning bolt guy had put on his face.  
“Everyone in town is here Blooky!” Papyrus replied.  
“Blooky, oh that’s nice but I would prefer if you didn’t call me that, it’s not umm fitting, y’know and I’d uh prefer to be called…” Hapstablook looked around the room for things to make up a new name from. Uhh think Happy think.  
He glanced around the storage room looking for things to make up a new name from, but he was just drawing a blank. If he had flesh he’d surely be sweating through his makeup. Cracked bowls, no! Broken neon sign, oh Neon sounds so cool, but I can’t use it alone. Uhh Uhh I don’t even know anymore! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

“You know what, just call me Hapstablook for now,” he said to Papyrus.  
“See you after the show” Hapstablook added. If his cheeks were made of flesh they’d be blushing a bright red.  
“See you too, and um break a leg” Papyrus replied blowing a small kiss to Hapstablook.  
Hapstablook continued to prepare for his grand finale, this is what he had been waiting for. He put on his cape and feather boa and grabbed his guitar. Alphys had even found a fifth string for it and he had kinda tuned it so that it made more pleasing sounds.  
“Alright it’s showtime!” Hapstablook remarked, looking at himself in the mirror one last time.

The Snowdin Grill was packed, and the crowd seemed happy, but not as happy as the owner was because he hadn’t had business like this in years. The stage had even been given a fresh coat of paint and a backdrop for this special occasion. Even though he didn’t get pink and black stripes with sequins as he had requested, Hapstablook was still satisfied with the plain pink curtain that Papyrus and his brother had installed for him, how sweet. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were packed into the restaurant, and were happily awaiting the star to arrive. Hapstablook couldn’t help but peek at them from behind the backdrop. Papyrus and a squatter skeleton who must have be his brother were sitting at a table close to the stage. He couldn’t help but notice Papyrus wink at him. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the waitress came up on stage, and then the now functioning spotlight she tapped the microphone and the restaurant went silent.  
“Ladies and gentlemen the Snowdin Bar and Grill proudly presents tonight’s special musical guest, Hapstablook!”  
She stepped of the stage to make way for the robotic performer. He then walked out from behind the backdrop and made his way to the microphone. His soul soared seeing an audience of this size, all with their attention directed at him of all things!

“Greetings beauties and gentlebeauties! I am so glad that all of you could come out here tonight to see me of all things! I would like to dedicate this show to my dearest friend Papyrus the skeleton for making all of this possible!”  
He winked at papyrus and for some reason even though he didn’t have flesh he blushed. Hapstablook really didn’t want to think about how he was able to do that for too long, he had a show to put on after all. He then turned his attention to his guitar and began to play the few chords he knew, plucking and strumming a melody he had come up with over the past week.  
“ One, two, one two three four!  
There’s always someone special that you know.  
You know?  
That always shows up in time for your show.  
And we might just be more than friends.  
And I really don't want this to ends.  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
You know?  
And a one, and a two and a….”  
Hapstablook stopped playing and looked around, nobody was cheering, even Papyrus! They just sat there and stared at him. Haptablook felt a tremendous pressure, and if he had sweat glands he’d be sweating bullets.  
“Maybe let’s try another one?” He stammered, back when it was just Papyrus it wasn’t this hard? Maybe preforming wasn’t as easy as he had seen in the videos, or maybe, oh no.  
“Maybe I...I...I...I’m not good at this!” He shouted into the microphone, causing it to be distorted by a loud screech but all of them still heard it.  
“You’re right!” shouted some random monster.  
“Yeah he doesn’t even know how to make stuff sound like music!”  
“He’s a HE?!?!?!?!?! With that sappy romantic stuff I’d swear that IT was a woman!”  
That was the last comment that Hapstablook heard before the entire venue erupted in a storm of booing, but it hurt the most. Soon the booing became just too intense for Hapstablook and he ran off the stage and into the storage room, worrying that the venue would turn violent. That last comment just stung his soul. It tore apart everything that Alphys had built for him and was a low and hard blow to his confidence. He didn’t want to do it but it just came naturally to him, it was the Blook way. Hapstablook cleared a spot big enough to lie down in and he laid down on the floor and felt like garbage. 

He had always thought that this activity was an absolute waste of time, but it was instinct for a Blook. As the galaxies swirled through his head and he felt awful. How could Napstablook enjoy doing this so much?, but like all his other thoughts that one just dissolved away into blackness. He didn’t know how much time had passed but that was meaningless in this state. That one comment soon dissolved and washed away. Even though he hated having to do this he was at peace.

“Oh hey! There you are!” Hapstablook’s trance was broken by Papyrus walking in.  
“Go away, I’m garbage,” Haptablook replied turning himself over onto his back,hiding his face from his only fan.  
“No you’re not garbage.” Papyrus said as he stooped down to comfort Hapstablook.  
“Like you could get on that stage, and, and I couldn’t even dream about doing that. I’m the one whose garbage!” Papyrus added.  
Hapstablook got up from the floor and looked at papyrus.  
“You really mean that?” Hapstablook asked.  
“Yeah,” Papyrus responded.  
“Like I’m amazed that I could even get my lazy brother out and able to get everyone in Snowdin out to see you preform! For some reason everyone seems to love that lazybones! But that’s beside the point, you did great out there and if monsters don’t understand that you are amazing, don’t worry keep trying.”  
“Thank you Papyrus,”Hapstablook said as he smiled.  
“Who knows one day you might be the biggest star in the underground! That would be so cool, you just have to keep trying.” Papyrus added, he knew that Hapstablook had it in him.  
“Just don’t forget the little people,” Papyrus finished.  
“I promise I won’t,” Hapstablook said as he got up from the floor.  
“You’re a good friend Papyrus and I’ll make sure not to forget you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy


End file.
